Sit girl!
by FerryGirlAyame
Summary: Inuyasha's had enough with Kagome abusing her power over the rosary beads.Then someone told him how to transfer the power of the necklace....InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was mad. Actually,he was way beyond mad. He was seething.

"Stupid wench,all I said was that I would prefer ramen to her stupid 'chilly crab'!"thought Inuyasha angrily. "But noooo she said 'If you want ramen instead of my cooking,go get your own food.'!!Then she sat me. Ten times. Like I'm some kind of dog. Stupid idiot."

The rosary beads had not only made him fall face first to the ground,but it had also hurt his pride.

"She thinks she can do whatever she wants,but she can't!!The only thing that gets her what she wants is this STUPID necklace!!"yelled Inuyasha as he tugged at the beads. "Stupid Kaede,stupid Kagome,stupid Miroku and Sango always siding with her."

"I think I could offer some help." said a calm voice coming from the woods.

"K-Kikyou?!"

"Yes. I was once Kaede's older sister and I know just what exactly you can do to remove those beads."said Kikyou with a small smile.

Inuyasha was eager at once. "What do I have to do?"

"Not much,but it's for a small price." replied Kikyou.

"What?"questioned Inuyasha.

"You must choose a person to transfer the beads too. You,from then on, will be controlling that person."

Inuyasha started to smile slowly. He thought of all the times Kagome had sat him into the ground. All the times she did it unfairly. Every single time he tasted the dirt for no apparent reason.

"I'll do it!!"Inuyasha said.

"I somehow knew you would."Kikyou replied carelessly. "Now you must just get her close enough to you,and make the beads touch her neck. But,you must wait until the night of the next day. If you don't,the transfer won't happen.

"Okay." Inuyasha said with a big smirk. He just felt like someone made his day. Now,he just had to wait until morning for Kagome to wake up.

Next Day 

Inuyasha started towards Kagome and the others with a big smile on his face.

"Umm..Inuyasha?Did someone just offer you a year's supply of ramen or something because you're looking a bit too happy."said Sango.

Kagome snorted ."Yeah probably." Kagome faced away from Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you?Oh..don't tell me you're still mad from yesterday!"Inuyasha scowled.

"Inuyasha-" Miroku started saying.

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT YOU JERK!" Kagome started handing out a volley of 'sits'.

Inuyasha scowled some more. By every second,he was growing more and more eager for night.

"Kagome,don't you think you were a bit too harsh?"asked Sango after they all watched Inuyasha stalking off into the woods. "I mean after all,he's just an outspoken jerk.

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'm just in a bad mood from yesterday's incident. He wouldn't even touch my food."

"Yeah he's a real jerk sometimes." Shippo offered in a chirpy voice.

"Thanks,Shippo,you're always on my side." Kagome smiled brightly.

Later at night 

"Kagome?"called Inuyasha 'almost' sweetly." "Can you come here for something."

Kagome gave him a weird look.

Inuyasha sighed. Guess he wasn't that good an actor. "Just come already,wench."

Kagome was satisfied. She went over to him. "Yes Inuyasha?

Inuyasha smirked. It was finally time. He grabbed his beads and reached over to Kagome. As he touched her,there was a bright pink glow and a very shocked Kagome.

"W-what just happened?!"

"Nothing you need to know,moron."Inuyasha replied heartlessly.

"What?!"said Kagome loudly." "Sit boy,sit!" She just stared as nothing happened. "H-huh?"

Inuyasha smirk was growing larger and larger. "Let me give a demonstration. Sit girl!"

Kagome stared in surprise as something dragged her to the ground. OOF!

"W-what?!" Kagome asked rather dumbly.

Inuyasha pointed to her neck. There laid a red necklace.

It suddenly hit her. She weakly looked down. "NO!"

Inuyasha just smirked some more. Revenge was very,very sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was stunned. She stared at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, why?"

"Because you are wearing the necklace, idiot."

Kagome had a lump in her throat. " No... I mean why? Why are you doing this to me?" she croaked out.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh, you call that a question? You sat me for everything small or big, reason or no reason. After all that, you still have the nerve to ask me why I'm attempting revenge?!"

Kagome looked unhappily at Inuyasha. " I had no idea you felt so strongly against it. It's there for protection...protection for when you turn full demon. I had absolutely no idea you were so opposed to it. "

" Like hell you didn't." Inuyasha snorted. " I admit the beads are useful for times in danger. Do you want to know what else it's useful for?"

"What?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

"Times like this..._sit girl_!" Inuyasha smirked down at the miko.

" You- you jerk! You completely horrible jerk! " Kagome yelled, as if trying to find words bad enough to describe the boy standing in front of her.

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and said the one word Kagome now dreaded. "Sit."

Kagome went face first into the dirt for the third time. She felt tears prickling her eyes. "Inuyasha, stop it! It's not funny."

"OH,and it must be hilarious when you do it to me." Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

" Sit boy,sit!" shouted out Kagome out of habit. She clenched her fists as she fixed a glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared back. " I guess you like your control over me so much you even say it when I don't have the prayer beads on!"

"I don't!" exclaimed Kagome. " I didn't use it in a form of blackmail either."

Inuyasha smirked once again. " I guess we'll have to live on with our differences.

Kagome looked at him helplessly. " Inuyasha..why don't we just talk it over. Maybe even with the rest of the gang."

"I'm sure you'd love that," Inuyasha said, with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "However, I will not like to just _talk it over._"

" We've got to go back, anyhow." argued Kagome.

" Fine." snarled Inuyasha. " You better not lean on them for help with this."

Kagome sighed. She started regretting the times she said the word needlessly. " Okay..." Kagome said, even though she was sure she would.

" Sit!" ** BAM **

"What was that for?" protested Kagome.

" Just for the fun of it." Inuyasha grinned.

"Jerk!" snapped Kagome.

"Wench!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Moron."

"Sit."

**(WHAM)**

"Ow!"

Inuyasha looked smugly down at her. " That's how conversations usually ended with you winning, but now it's going to change." He turned to go on. " You better catch up."

Kagome groaned with her face in the ground. It was going to be a loonnnggg day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviewing will get you the next chapter, ignoring the blue button will delay the update.**


End file.
